I will love you till the murder
by Nellybear7000
Summary: Tao loves Kris and Kris loves Tao but with a murderer in town the only two things they'll miss will be Kyung-seok and each other


I race out of the kitchen, yummy butter chicken in my hands. Suddenly Kris sits on his neon blue bean bag. "Hi." Is he speaking to me or Kai who is sitting beside Kyungsoo. _Probably speaking to Kyungsoo or Jong-In... _I think stroking my panda plushie. "Hey Tao! Kris is speaking to you, don't be rude!" Kyungsoo smacks me in the back of the my head as I giggle, "So you gonna answer to me?" Kris says waving Kyungsoo's hand away from my head, and sitting next to me on the lounge.

I love Kris but how would a man like me express my feeling in front of my band members? Am I really all that shy, panda guy is shy is he? WELL I CAN PROVE THAT WRONG! I have so many questions for myself but I can't figure them all out when I have the man of my dreams right beside me! "So Kris..." I sniffle awkwardly after speaking. "How was your sleep?" He questions while giving a coffee cup to Suho weirdly. "Good..." I mean it would of been alot better if Kris was there but no daydreaming little Tao!

"Nice, I never get good sleep..."

"Whys that?"

"No reason..."

I stare into Kris's attractive eyes. This makes me shiver like mad! Suho looks at me with a judgementive look, HOW RUDE! I stand up and start to walk over to the restroom. I think about how beautiful those eyes were.

Soon I hear stable knock on the door. "Umm... Tao..." a familiar voice cusses, "Umm yeah, what's up?" I answer, must of been Xuimin knocking on the door. "Tao, your in the women's bathroom..."

Suddenly I race out and fall on Kris's lap! His reaction is gorgeous, instead of making fun of my panda-like whine, he smiles at me and snuggles into my chest! _Is this really happening to me? A man who was never brave enough to tell Kris about his feelings? _I think allowing Kris to be so not gay towards me._  
><em>

"Tao..."

"Yeah?"

Kris looks at the four members in the room: Jong-In, Xuimin, Kyungsoo and Suho. Imminently they all leave the room. Kris leans down to whisper in my ear, "Someone is in love with you..." I gasp, wanting air! Wait is Kris referring to him liking me? I sweat, the excitement is getting to me... What do I do?! I think Kris likes me, or does he? "Tao, you are so cute! I could just marry you on the spot!" WHOA! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, IS IT?

"Kris, I've been waiting to do something like that..."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah..."

"But how will the band react? EXO-K & EXO-M."

"They'll just have to live with it."

We blush deeply, my heart melts as Kris bobs his head down. He kisses my bottom lip, why the bottom one? "You know, I've always loved you and I knew you liked me by the way you avoid me when everyone else is around and the way-" Kris goes on with reason I like him, kinda embarrassing right? But I can't complain, THIS MAN LOVES ME! "Be my oppa Tao, I will love you till the murder." he tells me while stroking my soft little cheek, am I going to accept or not? _Of course you have to say yes, Tao. _I think. But what if he's doing one of those, I HAVE SIX WIVES AND ONE HUSBAND type of thing? "Okay Kris, I would like to be your oppa..." I say as I softly get my body up and make sure I don't do it with Kris, Jong-In or Kyungsoo or someone like Xuiho could be watching...

**10 YEARS LATER**

**Kris View**

I step into the kitchen, cooking for Taoly-Waoly! Kyung-seok, our new adopted child is in the lounge room with her father, Tao of course. "Tao! Is Kyung-seok being good?!" I shout, Kyung-seok hides under the table, I am kinda tough on her. But that's okay, right?

"Daddy I have been good! Hey, mu- I mean daddy..."

"What did you just say?" I pull out the leg of the chicken. "Daddy! Is daddy getting angry at me?" Kyung-seok looks at Tao. "No, neither am I. I am more of the mother anyways!" Tao flashes a stern look at me, what?! "Kyung-seok! Come here!" I open up my arms for Kyung-seok. She jumps in and I squeeze her tightly. Her innocent little smile brightens my day. Oh Seok! "Seok, Daddy is trying to cook. Leave him alone, okay?" Tao hits me with a sexy smirk. HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY! Kyung-seok climbs up on a stool and looks out the window.


End file.
